


One of a kind

by k_itt



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Comedy, Crack, M/M, and aoi is not really following but who cares, lame jokes, like really bad jokes, uruha is some special thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 01:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_itt/pseuds/k_itt
Summary: "Why don't you just call room service?""It's a spider Aoi, not a cockroach."Or: it's almost 3am and Uruha has deep thoughts on spiders' pregancy.[Russian translationby Marionette_on_the_Gallows <3 ]





	One of a kind

**Author's Note:**

> By lame jokes i mean really really lame jokes, so i hightly recomend watching [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?reload=9&v=83WIDuukR0Q) first (just 17secs), so you make suke you'll get this reference.

Aoi’s full body ached as he inhaled deeply in bed. All the soreness from the earlier live still filled his joints as light sleep had barely crawled into him before the loud bangs started.

“Fuck.” He mumbled and wondered that maybe, if he closed his eyes once more and stayed quiet enough the person banging on his hotel door would just leave. They didn’t. 

Muffling through his hair, Aoi growled at the clock on the nightstand, red thick lines blinking 2:27a.m. at him. 

“What do you want?” His voice was husky from sleep and probably made him sound more annoyed than he probably was – maybe – as he stared at a very awake Uruha standing on his doormat, hand still in air and ready to bang again. 

“There’s a spider in my bedroom.” Uruha spoke quite flatly, as usual, in his too-loose striped pajamas that fitted him good on its height, but not at all otherwise.

Aoi raised an eyebrow at him, eyes finally fully open, but regretted it as the dimmed lights on the hallways hurt his eyes, his own room being completely dark. 

“What?”

“There’s a spider in my room. Can I crash over?” 

Aoi’s raised eyebrow slowly turned downward in a frown as he stared at the man at his front, but without thinking too much he widened the door, making room for Uruha to come in.

“Why don’t you just call room service?”

“It’s a spider Aoi, not a cockroach.”

“Not following...?” Aoi was used to Uruha’s uniqueness train of thoughts by now. They all were, after all these years, but sometimes he would get himself blinking dumbly at some of his comments, just like right now. 

Aoi squinted his eyes as he tried to follow Uruha’s profile inside his dark room as he closed the door, but blinked when a lamp lighted up by the bed. 

“They can’t kill her. If she’s pregnant and they kill her, all her babies are gonna spread through the hotel and we’re gonna have an infestation. I assume you do not want that that. That’s why we’re not calling room service.” Uruha spoke matter of factually as he took a seat at the right side of the bed, jumping slightly at place to check on the mattress – Aoi supposed – and then proceeded to fluff on one of the many pillows. “Besides,” he then turned to Aoi with a slight frown. “It’s almost three in the morning, Aoi. It’s too late to call up on that. Let people rest.”

Aoi snorted. “Yeah... Right.”

Uruha was, as Kai had once put up in words, one of a kind. Aoi was not quite sure it was a pure compliment, but it had its perks. 

Like that one time they almost got arrested for sleeping in a car, poorly parked at the streets in front of a liquor store on some small city, their parking tickets never claimed, and Uruha overcome the policeman on some nonsense about drink and drive and paying taxes that neither of them could quite get. He could bet the poor man just got tired of the talking and let them leave, as long someone else could drive. 

Aoi turned on the lights as he opened the wardrobe to get the extra blanket from it, but turned it off soon and tossed the fabric on the couch before reaching the bed for his pillow. “Have you considered she might not be pregnant?”

“Yeah… It may not even be a she.” Uruha shrugged as he made himself comfortable wrapped under the thick, white blanket. “But it’s a fifty percent chance it is a she and another fifty she is pregnant, so I’m not risking. And you can sleep in the bed too, you know.”

Aoi stared, not sure if amused by Uruha’s logic at 2:32 in the morning, or if he cared or not sharing a bed with Uruha at the rise of his 40’s. Well fuck it, his back hurts.

“May I ask you what in the hell were you doing awake at this time to become that bothered by a fucking spider?” Aoi asked as he finally relaxed at the softness of the bed and his eyes could once again relax at the pale yellow light coming from behind Uruha by the nightstand.

‘I don’t think I have to tell you what grown up men do at this time in the morning at lonely hotel rooms-”

“Ugh… Should’ve stayed at the couch.”

“- but I saw the spider and it killed the mood.”

Aoi frowned and stared at Uruha Not quite sure how to respond to that. Really, Uruha had a mind of its own. 

“You still don’t snore, right? I hate sleeping over at Reita’s. Why care being all fit and stuff if you snore like a buffalo?”

Really, one of a kind. 

“No. I don’t. Never had any complains yet.” 

“Oh, really?”

Aoi smile subdued as Uruha smirked at him and realization kicked in. 

“Oh, fuck you! You really were- ugh! Gross!” 

Uruha light giggles filled the room, but Aoi had already turned his back towards him, hitting a few times on his own pillow.

“Night, ‘Ruha.”

A click sound turned the room completely dark and Aoi felt the matters move behind him and the warmth of Uruha’s body underneath the blanked get closer, but not really touching. It was a little bit like old times again, in shared rooms at old, stinky hotels after a live and full of booze and poor decisions. Minus the stink and the poor decisions – the booze was great now, actually. 

“Aoi?”

“Hn?” Aoi turned his head slightly as he felt Uruha’s shoulder bumping on his back.

“I might be in the mood again.” Uruha almost whispered and Aoi stayed silent, mouth parted, half in shock but not really.

Uruha had always been one of a kind and a kind that, back in time, made Aoi collect toons of poor decisions. Now, now Aoi was in the rise of his 40’s and by his list of poor decisions in life, he was probably granted a place in hell and was less than halfway there – and Uruha would probably be waiting for him.

Aoi turned around and despite the darkness inside the room, he could still get a glimpse of Uruha’s dark and round eyes staring right back at him. He sighed, air stuck in his lungs.

Well, fuck it. Who cared about good decisions anyway.


End file.
